And Then Life Looked Up
by MajesticCouch
Summary: Oliver was a street rat. Len was just looking for work. Then a mysterious facility changes both of their lives. Co written by Daftendirekt5555
1. Chapter 1

(Whoop new story! In this I will being doing all Oliver's POV and Len's will be by daftendirek5555[who is great btw ^.^] and well as always enjoy!) It was cold. These gutters and alleys were all I've ever known. I vaguely remember my parents. I have no clue what happened to them landing me in this awful situation. All I know is that from a young age, I had to become independent and fend for myself. I'd be lying if I said it was easy. I can't remember when I've eaten last. It'd have to at least have been a few days. Around this time, though, restaurants in the area begin throwing out their trash from the day. Hopefully I can manage a bit of food from the dumpster down the alley a bit. I walk down the alley, the hard concrete cold on my bare feet. The dumpster came into my sight and I smiled, running towards it. I climbed on top of it, flipping the lid up. There was plenty of scraps. I smiled wider as a loud growl came from my stomach. Right as I was about to dig in, the back door of the restaurant opened and a man walked out. For a second, we locked eyes. "Hey! You filthy street rat! Get outta here!" He yelled, running at me. I jumped down and ran in the opposite direction, stomach aching. When I was certain I was free from the man, I fell to the ground against a wall of the alley. A tear fell down my cheek. I've always known life was hard, but does it get better? I heard footsteps approaching me. My heart started beating fast. It was the man. He's going to kill me. I looked up to what I assumed was my certain demise. To my surprise, it wasn't the man from before, but an older gentleman wearing a suit. He wore the smirk of someone who carried themselves with arrogance. "Hello there boy, how would you like to have a safe place to sleep at night, and food to eat?" He said, the curve never leaving his lip. My head cocked to the side. He chuckled at me. "You seem confused by my offer. Obviously these things won't come to you free. In exchange I'd expect you to participate in a few minor experiments." He said. I considered for a moment as my stomach growled, reminding me how hungry I am. Slowly, I looked up and nodded. "Excellent." After around 2 hours of driving, we were out of the town and at a large building. The inside was drab, with white floors and walls. The man who brought me talked to someone at the front desk before escorting me down a long hallway and into a room. It was just like the rest of the building, done in plain white. "Put these on, I'll be back when the doctors are ready." He said handing me white clothes. I put them on. They were a bit big, but at least they were clean. At least I was off the streets. Maybe life was looking up for me. A loud buzz filled the room and the door opened again. The man was back. I followed him to the end of a long hallway where we entered what appeared to be a lab. I sat in the chair in the center of the room restraints were put on my arms, legs, and my forehead. My eyes widened. "I-Is this necessary?" I stuttered. He smiled his same smile. "Well we wouldn't want you moving around, would we?" He chuckled. He began messing with a number of syringes and knifes. Where were the actual doctors? I don't think this man is qualified to do whatever he's about to. I whimpered, unable to move due to the leather restraints. I was terrified. Finally he walked over to me with a syringe filled with a dark colored liquid. He showed it to me. "Now, you might feel a pinch." He said, lining up the needle to my left eye. I gasped. "No. No." I whispered. Though I tried frantically, I could not move. I was stuck there. After an eternity, the needle began to pierce my eye, entering directly through my pupil. I screamed, the pain was unbearable. I thrashed around, just wanting it to stop, only finding that it hurt worse to move. Finally I stopped struggling. He pushed down the trigger, letting the liquid into my eye. After it was all gone, he removed the syringe. "All done." He said, discarding the syringe. I sobbed quietly, looking to where glass jars sat on a shelf. While I stared at the jars, they began to fall off the shelf one by one. I blinked despite the pain in my left eye. Did I make that happen? The man looked at me. "Hmm, well that certainly wasn't the expected result," he began, "it would appear you are going to prove dangerous." He walked over to me. "Your iris is also discolored to red already." He smiled, beginning to bandage up the eye he deformed. He escorted me to my room again where I laid on my bed. "You will have a caretaker by morning." He said leaving. Life is hard, and maybe it never looks up for anyone. 


	2. Chapter 2

((This chapter was by the lovely Daftendirekt! And. Omygosh! I'm sorry about my last chapter being smashed ))

Len's P.O.V

Rain poured down on a cold winter's day. I was squinting my eyes to read the piece of paper with an address imprinted on it.

Oh yeah, this was the place alright. The place that I will be working at for quite some time...

I can't believe this place accepted me the second I agreed to being a hard worker no matter what. It kind of gets me wondering to how trustworthy this place is. It looks trustworthy enough I'm this close in reaching my money goal so Rin can undergo the lifesaving surgery...

A Ding! went off when I went through the door. The secretary had her hair in a neat bun and she had dazzling green eyes. She had a calming aura to her and it made me settle down even more. "It sure is raining cats and dogs out there!" She smiled kindly as her voice echoed in the empty room.

"No kidding! Ahem.. Hi.. Um.

I opened the door to see a small room with blinding white walls and floors, but what caught my eye was a blonde boy curled up right next to the bed, rocking himself slightly.

He looked scared.

He looked terrified.

Out of curiosity I approached him, reaching my hand to touch his hair.

Instantly he looked up and I saw a bandage covering his right eye. What would have caused this Please No more experiments.

"I'm not a doctor. I'm just the new employee. I'll be the new caretaker of a boy, are you the boy?" He shrugged. "I-I don't trust you." He murmured and my eyes softened.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you. My name is Len, what's yours?" Before he could reply a man with shady glasses and a cocky smirk walked in.

"Hello. Sorry for being late. Was caught up at home No more injections I'd rather die on the streets What is your name?"

"Oliver

I need him to trust me. If he doesn't I'll be fired!

Rin needs to live.

"Well. How'd you get here?"

He ignored me.

"Oliver.

I saw him take his fruit and he started to peel it.

It was a banana. I like bananas.

"Mind if we swap fruits?" I asked. He finally looked up at me and sighed. "Fine..." I gave him my apple and he gave my his unpeeled banana. I heard his stomach growl and he blushed in embarrassment. I decided that he was starving and wanted all the food he could get, so I gave him the rest of my bitten sandwich and apple juice. "You're hungry

"You know So I wandered into this job and here I am!" I reached out to touch his arm yet again, but more quickly so he wouldn't jerk back. "I understand some shady business might be happening … I can tell by your bloodied bandages that you got some sort of pain in the eye. Was it a knife?"

"A needle." He murmured, looking up at me again. "You can see blood?" He inquired.

"A lot…yeah… But don't worry, no matter what he does to you, I'll be here to protect you."

"You will?" He brightened up a little and I _swear _I saw a smile corner his mouth. "So you can help me escape, right?" He came closer to me, squeezing my shoulders with his soft hands.

"I'm afraid I can't do that… I'm sorry.." He sighed and looked away. "No… I understand. Sorry for putting you on the spot." He said in monotone.

And then there was more silence.

So much for a trustworthy job...


End file.
